


Voltron Melodies 『 Song One-shots 』

by Brys (brys)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU hell tbh, Bottom!Lance, F/F, F/M, Galra!Keith, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, altean!lance, come on guys request please and i will try my best to keep up, i take requests for any ships within reason, im lance centric can you tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brys/pseuds/Brys
Summary: ❝Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide but I will love you until the end of time.❞From "Moulin Rouge"-A book of Voltron one-shots inspired by songs I've heard. I take requests and do most ships asked off me.





	1. ✘ Request ✘

**Author's Note:**

> just so you guys know I am a senior so if updates aren't frequent blame my classes and the stress of applying to colleges.

**Please request** **_any_ ** **pairing with a song, any song, as long as it has English translations. (If ya'll don't request it will just be a book about Klance oh dear-).**

**Feel free to add prompts or AUs to your requests!**

**Thanks.**

**-** **_Requests_ ** **-**

[✅] Is There Somewhere by Halsey ✘ Klance

Water by Jack Garratt ✘ Hance

In The Name of Love by Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha ✘ Klance

Something Just Like This by Chainsmokers ✘ Klance

I'm Bringing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake ✘ Klance

Happier by Ed Sheeran ✘ Shance & Klance

Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez ✘ Klance

If Walls Could Talk by Halsey ✘ Sheith

Popular by The Veronicas ✘ Klance

Follow You by Bring Me The Horizons ✘ Klance


	2. [Is There Somewhere] ✘ [Klance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the mistakes Prince Lance and Prince Keith had made, falling in love with each other was the biggest one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/686SmDtBOu8M
> 
> I don't know how this turned into Prince Altean!Lance x Prince Galra!Keith but it did. This isn't explicit smut, but it's there? I suggest you listen to the songs while reading.

**Requested by @spaceheelys (on Wattpad)**

**_Is There Somewhere by Halsey_ **

**-**

_You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room_  
_Flashing those eyes like highway signs_  
_Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder_

 

There was something heavy hanging in that air that neither of them wanted to acknowledge; but they would've been too breathless to discuss it anyhow. Between the colliding lips, clashing teeth and soft hands pressing against one another's chests, arms and thighs, much talking wasn't needed.

Lance was the first to open his eyes, the blue embers glossy yet determined as he leaned up and kissed harshly until the male was breathless again. The room was too hot and their minds were too cloudy and everything was spilling out before they could stop it.

God, Lance was just happy that they had managed to get their extensive and overly complicated clothing off this time- their first time had been a laughable disaster, between removing five layers of clothing, undoing infinite buckles yet trying to let their lips and tongues never untouch had proved to be  _nearly_ impossible.

A soft ache rushed past Keith's chest, as his hands pressed down onto Lance's waist. The other male obliged happily, pushing his legs apart a bit more.

Keith hesitated, his golden eyes illuminating the dark room as he watched Lance's expression change. He could tell how hurt that Altean was- the scent was perfuming the air.

"Lance-"

" _No,"_ he heaved out, his tan chest rising as he took a sharp intake of air.

"We need to talk about it." The Galran Prince stated abruptly.

"Keith  _please_ just shut up,"

 

_I just wanna feel your lips against my skin_

 

So, Keith did just that. He silenced any sobs threatening to spill past Lance's plump lips with his own, before pushing his hips forward.

At least they were together in this moment, united as one.

 

 _White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life_  
_You told me this is right where it begins_  
_But your lips hang heavy underneath me_  
_And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me_

 

"Are you okay?"

Keith was rewarded with a grunt as Lance shifted closer, pushing his warm and exhausted body into Keith's embrace. Red and a tinge of pink covered the corners of white-haired prince's eyes, a physical sign of the hours Lance had spent crying until the sun hang gloomily above the sky and shone through the windows.

Yet another brief reminder that their time was ending soon.

No doubt, Keith had seen this coming but he didn't stop it.

Why?

He could pinpoint when their flirtatious glances turned into deeper yearnings, he knew the exact moment his lust had turned into love, and he knew that when he started to lay with Lance, basking in what he had done and  _didn't_ want to ever leave his arms, things had change and there was no returning.

Worst of all, Keith knew when Lance began to feel the same.

 

 _You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry_  
_Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see_  
_And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same_

 

"We can't do this anymore."

"Yes, Prince Keith, I realize this," Lance snapped back, a deep malice laced in the word  _prince_ as he turned his back to Keith.

His back was bare and beautiful, no marks besides the light scratches Keith had left from precious nighttime escapades and encounters. "Lance," he breathed out as he watched and waited for a ticks before continuing, "I hadn't known that-"

"That you'd be engaged to my cousin, Allura?" Lance sniffled again, curling up under the warm blue sheets, wanting to be buried underneath the immense pillows. His mind was foggy, and he had gotten a migraine from the endless crying sessions.

Who cried after having sex anyway? He would've been more embarrassed, if it was someone besides Keith.

Keith. Galra Prince Keith.

Lance sighed, as he corrected himself within his mind.

 _Engaged_ Galra Prince Keith.

"... don't call me Prince," he hesitated as he sat up, knowing that this moment was delicate- any move or word could set Lance off without much warning.

"That's all you'll be to me now, a   _Prince._ " The venom in Lance's voice was unmistakable, as he pulled the covers up further. He just wanted to hide, and bury himself in his and Keith's scent, but the more he did so the more aggravated he became. Something that had once been a source of comfort now hurt him most.

"That's really... all you'll ever be to me now. Every diplomatic meeting, every dumb organized event, every socialite gathering- you'll just be Prince Keith and I'll be Prince Lance. And we'll have to act like none of this ever happened."

 

 _I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight_  
_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_  
_You're looking like you fell in love tonight_  
_Could we pretend that we're in love?_

 

What had to hurt the most, was that Keith was Lance's cause of pain, and he had no way to comfort him. He eyes carefully watch the bond mark flexing each time Lance crooned his neck or moved his head.

He wanted to kiss it, reassure Lance with false yet numbing words- he just wanted to make sure Lance wouldn't feel the oncoming emptiness he knew was eating away at them both.

He didn't want Lance to think this was a mistake, because every loving word Keith said, he had meant.

"This is just an obligation," Keith tried, "Allura and I would just have to produce and a heir and then..." Lance's shoulders hunched.

That sickly sound erupted in Lance's throat as he squirmed then moved, his face now pressed against Keith's chest in one fatal movement. It felt like their heartbeats were moving as one, and that this moment belonged to them.

"Do you really think we'd be happy like that?"

 

 _I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight_  
_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_  
_You're looking like you fell in love tonight_

 

They wouldn't.

Steadily Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, not wanting to leave this bed or his beloved's side.

Maybe this was there punishment. It was a forbidden love in the first place, yet they both pursued it ignoring the worst consequence that could've possibly came.

The mood in the air had dispersed into feelings that were unreadable but unmistakably present.

Keith joined Lance, as his eyes began to water and words failed.

Maybe this was their destiny, after all.

 

_Could we pretend that we're in love?_   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this broke me. I didn't even properly follow the song lyrics and their meaning. The old prompt I had was the classic "Lance and Keith highschool AU, they both love each other but they're from different worlds and Lance has a girlfriend + Lance is in denial that he loves smol Keef but Keith is had over heels for him" but I wrote this shit instead.
> 
> Woopseh daiseh.


End file.
